This invention relates generally to energy conversion apparatus and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to electric motors for vehicles.
Because of the dwindling supply of crude oil and the resultant high prices therefor, it is necessary to develop alternative means for providing mechanical energy derived from sources of energy other than crude oil. One such alternative means is an apparatus which converts electrical energy into mechanical energy, or more particularly, an electric motor. A specific use for such an alternative means is in vehicles presently powered by internal combustion engines which consume crude oil derivatives. By replacing internal combustion engines with electric motors utilizing sources of energy other than crude oil, the rapid depletion of our oil reserves will be slowed.
For such a replacement to be feasible, the electric motor must be comparable in weight and displacement to the internal combustion engine which it is to replace. Additionally, the electric motor must be able to power the vehicle for a reasonable distance without having to be recharged.
Although there have been proposed and/or manufactured electric motors for use in vehicles, I do not believe that any of such motors known to me have been proposed to be constructed and/or constructed in accordance with my invention as described and claimed hereinbelow.